


To Claim a Sky (HomeSky!Dino & WarSky!Tsuna)

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - HomeSky/WarSky, Intra-Sky Bonding, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Dino (Reborn)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: A variation onTo Steal a Sky- or rather on the Sky-Sky bonding posited in it. In which Dino arrives in Namimori and finds his War Sky, and decides to do something about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Steal a Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560815) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



He takes one look at the tiny teenager Reborn was trying to get him to mentor, and ‘feels’ one of the few wisps of the younger Sky’s Flames that were escaping the damnable Seal, and made a decision that he was probably going to feel like a pervert for, for years, but he couldn't resist. Those Flames were so lonely, and desperate for harmony, for a Home - where they would be safe, and who they could lean on, and defend - of their own that he didn't know how he was suppose to resist them when they were so compatible with his. He extended a tendril of his Sky Flames to Tsuna, and felt the teenager’s Flames latch onto it. _That_ made his decision for him.

He runs through the spiel that he'd discussed with his former tutor, mind on auto-pilot as his Flames probe at the Flames that have latched onto them, teasing Tsunayoshi and testing his receptiveness to what them bonding would entail. The feedback from them is reassuring; the other Sky is not as physically immature as he looks at first glance. He was just naturally _very_ petite. His Flames wanted to protect and possess and claim the tiny teenager. And Reborn was offering him an opening; telling him that Mama - Tsunayoshi's mother, he assumed - was insisting that he stay at the Sawada House rather than stay in a hotel. He'd be _far_ more comfortable in the Presidential Suite that Romario had booked for him, but in the house, he'd have access to Tsuna and be able to discuss the offer he wants to make with the diminutive Sky. Probably even in something like _privacy_.

* * *

He flops back onto his big bed, and considers his decision to take Nana Sawada’s offer of a bed roll up. There’s a number of advantages and disadvantages to him doing so; one of the major disadvantages being that he won’t get to sleep in this big soft bed. But right now that doesn’t matter; he wants to take advantage of the big bed and the lube to consider what his Flames are demanding of him.

He wants to fuck Tsuna. Wants to drive his cock into that tiny, tight ass. His cock hardens at the thought, and he strokes it with a slick hand, but all that does is remind of him of _exactly_ how long and thick he is, and he wilts at the thought of how much he could hurt the smaller Sky with it. He pushes the thought away; he knows how to fuck someone with his cock and make it fun for both him and his partner, but the image of Tsuna in pain from his taking of him keeps sneaking back into his mind’s eye, and he whimpers. He hasn’t bottomed for years, and that’s the only other option if he wants to complete the bonding _now_ and not wait for Tsuna to have another growth spurt - which he might not even have, given his mother’s height.

There's a simple solution to that, though he's not sure what effect that'll have on the way the two of them will interact after what he's proposing to do, but he'll worry about that later. For now ... he squirms at the thought of riding the tiny brunette's cock, and feels a little bit guilty speculating how large a cock the smaller Sky might have. He presses one of his fingers to his asshole, and teases himself, and imagines, instead, Tsuna’s cock sinking into _his_ flesh, butting against his prostate, using him, and he’s cumming before he even realises how many of his own fingers he has crammed into his ass, and how desperately he’s rocking on them.

That makes his choice for him, and he whines at the empty feeling as he withdraws his fingers. He regrets leaving his toybox at home now, but he’d had no reason to expect to find his Sky-match in Japan of all places, in a teen almost ten years younger than him, and then to also realise he was the Home Sky, not the War Sky of the pairing. Romario was going to laugh _hysterically_ when he found out, and as he needed some supplies - like a plug - his Rain was about to find out. He didn’t have the right sort of language skills or the _time_ to go and find the items in question.

His Rain facepalms at the request. But it's not the oddest thing he's ever requested from the man, and he gets a raised eyebrow when he asks for it to be acquired _before_ dinnertime, and he goes _slightly_ pink. His Rain shakes his head in amusement, and doesn't move till he gives in and explains what he'd felt from the little Sky they'd both been introduced to, and what he wanted to do, and the fact that the mere thought of hurting Tsuna made him go soft, and his solution.

Romario has a sense of humour that's devious. And one that he has to admit to liking; when he returns with the toy, his Rain refuses to let him prepare himself or hand it over; instead he finds himself bent over and fingered by his snickering Guardian, and a _weighted_ butt plug pushed into his ass. He hisses at the way it shifts when he straightens up, and his Rain just laughs at him. "Boss, you've been basically uninterested in getting fucked in years. Did you really think even that _small_ plug was going to feel _completely_ comfortable?" He hadn’t, but he also hadn’t expected his Rain to select a plug that jiggled as he walked, and was long enough to stimulate his prostate.

"How do you -" He has to ask. His Rain is prone to climbing on his cock and riding it when they’re both in a mood, with little preparation and a lot of enjoyment - for both of them.

"Practise. Lots of practise. You've got a _very_ nice cock I'm rather fond of being fucked with." Romario fondles said cock appreciatively. "You do remember what the Family's Histories say about the dynamics in a Sky-Sky bonding, don't you, Boss?" He does, and he squirms as his Rain keeps playing with his cock, and then his tease of a consigliere drops to his knees and places a kiss on it's tip, before sucking him off 'properly'.

He gasps at the sensation, and rocks into his Rain's mouth. "Always thought I was more of a Home Sky than a War Sky." The plug in his ass is _jiggling_ with every movement he makes, and it's going to drive him mad all evening. But it is adding an edge to his Flames, a neediness that will probably have half the conversation with Tsuna _for_ him. Romario's fingers tease at the plug and he cums abruptly, bending double over his Rain, and Romario laughs, and wipes his mouth.

"Agreed Boss. Though the older Don's assumptions when they find you're in such a pairing are going to be highly amusing. There hasn't been one since our Seventh and her partner, and they’re going to fuck it up _completely_." His Rain pulled his pants back up and tucked him carefully into his boxers with an affectionate little pat. "I'm going to go and get off to the delightful image of you submitting to the little Vongola. Bono's on guard duty this evening; and Dino?" The use of his name startled him slightly. Romario so enjoyed their slightly twisted dynamic that despite having permanent permission to call him by his given name, he rarely used it. It means that he pays attention when his subordinate _does_.

"Yes Romario?" He’s genuinely curious.

"This isn't just your cock talking." It's a flat statement, but he can hear the subconscious question underneath.

"His Flames are _heartbreakingly_ lonely, Romario, and he _fits_ in my Sky. Yes, bonding with him will cause all sorts of political havoc, but he's _mine_. Perhaps in other realities I might be happy with him just being my adoptive little brother, but he's the other half of my Sky. I can feel it -" he rubs over the seat of his Flames, at the place where he'd felt the pull, "- here. And the Cavallone _need_ a bonded Sky pair, Romario. I'm doing my best, but -" It was a well hashed out discussion between the two of them, especially after he'd failed spectacularly to find any more Guardians and the rumours had started.

"Then go and claim your War Sky, Dino."

* * *

Nana’s Dinner was delicious; not that he had really tasted that much of it. He’d been rather preoccupied with watching how Tsuna at home, without their shared tutor was relaxed, and adorable, and he feels like a complete pervert for how closely he’d watched the other Sky.

By the time he's bedded down on the mat that Nana Sawada had insisted on unrolling for him, his ass is throbbing from hours of wearing the plug and his Flames are needy, and the only reason his cock stayed soft through dinner is because he had been tormenting himself with the image of Tsuna in pain from taking it. Otherwise he'd have been so hard it'd hurt _him_. His only 'redemption' is the way that the few tendrils of Flames escaping the fucked up Seal on the younger Sky's soul were playing with his, teasing him back and it makes him want to drop to his knees for the teen. Fortunately for his dignity, Reborn is elsewhere, probably with the Poison Scorpion, and the Bovino and I-Pin were fast asleep - and likely to stay that way, due to a subtle use of Bono’s Flames.

"Dino-nii?" The younger Sky’s voice sounds sleepy, and he’s curious as to what the teen is thinking.

"Here, sweetheart." The endearment slips out without thinking, infused with his Flames, and the younger Sky doesn't hesitate to step close to him.

"Did Reborn-san really used to shoot you on a regular basis?" That hadn’t been the question that he’d been expecting from Tsuna, but his Flames prod him to answer it truthfully, and in rather more detail that he’d have normally offered.

"With real ammunition, even." He lifted his t-shirt off over his head. "They're one of the reasons I went in for tattoos, though it is a Family tradition." He traced the largest group of the scars, concealed beneath the Cavallone crest on his chest. Reborn had healed the wounds, stopped him from bleeding out when he failed to dodge; he'd been too well paid to _actually_ kill the last Sky Heir the Cavallone had left, but the contract his father had had the man sign gave him permission to hurt him in anyway the cursed Sun could heal. And the man was a _very_ motivated healer when he had to be. "Give me your hand, Tsuna." The younger Sky does, and he runs his fingertips over the tight grouping of scars. "I got this one after ... well, it doesn't really matter what I did. Other than that I had annoyed him, so he used me for target practise and it took forever to learn to dodge fast enough - or bring my Flames up in a reflexive shield." Tsuna shivered, and he felt one of the tendrils of Flames curling around him flare distinctly Cloudy.

"How did you survive him sane?" He winces at the question. He wasn’t convinced he _was_ sane.

"I didn't." The tendrils of Tsuna’s Flames that have escaped the Seal flare in distress, and _all_ turn Cloudy on him. "Sorry, sweetheart. That was a bit flippant. I had something to hold onto. The promise of _True_ Guardians, and possibly even my Sky-match. Reborn being what he is meant that no one forced me into political Guardian matches the way they did the Vongola boys; they didn't want to risk their precious Flame Actives on the mercurial whims of one of the Arcobaleno. They're notoriously unstable." His answer didn't reassure the tiny brunette, and he didn't understand, but - "Has he at least explained about the Flames of the Sky, and Guardians, Tsuna, or has he just been shooting at you?"

"Shooting at me, and trying to blow me up, and hitting me with a huge mallet." Tsuna's fingers were still on his skin, still tracing the coin sized scars hidden beneath his tattoos, and he shivered appreciatively. "But no real explanations, other than that I'm the heir to a Family who can't keep their heirs alive."

"Harsh, but accurate. Though the fourth son is only _mostly_ dead. So. Explanations first." In the back of his head he was gleefully crowing about the way the other Sky was still touching him, and his ass throbbed around the plug Romario had inserted earlier. Explaining is easier than he had expected, one of the few tendrils of Tsuna’s Flames that had escaped the Seal was firmly enmeshed with his own and letting him _know_ when Tsuna really didn't get what he was saying.

"There's something you didn't touch on, Dino-nii. What's a Sky Match?" He hesitates, and Tsuna's hand stills, and he can't help the little whine at the back of his throat.

"Complicated. Have you noticed how some of the people I’ve told you have a specific Flame Type don't 'act' like I described that Flame Type would?" The younger Sky nods, and his fingers go back to absently tracing the whorls of the largest of his tattoos. "That's because Flames have multiple aspects; the mafia just uses one _specific_ Set, that of the First Vongola as a reference point. And his wasn’t one of the most stable Sets, according to the research my Family’s done; his Mist defected to another Sky, and only two of his Guardians stayed with him when he left Italy. The _most_ stable sets have a pair of Skies at the core. But Sky Flames are rare, and finding a compatible one is ... rarer still. The Giglio Nero call them Nurturer Skies and Warrior Skies; I'm not sure what names the Vongola use, and we just call them War and Home Skies. It's about the instincts and - " he paused trying to think of the best way to phrase it "- your Flames wanted to immediately go and tear Reborn to pieces when I mentioned he'd shot me for the sake of it. That's a War Sky's response. A Home Sky would try and heal the wounds and hide me away somewhere safe - and then stand between us if Reborn came after me. Does that make the difference clear, sweetheart?"

"Sort of." Tsuna tilts his head, and he really wants to just press the younger Sky back onto his bedding roll and ride his cock until they were both unconscious from the pleasure and so thoroughly enmeshed no-one would be able to tell where one Sky started and the other ended. "But there's something you left out, Dino-nii." He squirmed at the honorific, and the image that it brought to mind, of the tiny teen in front of him taking his foot-long cock into his body, and the way he'd be able to see it moving inside him. But he could wait for that, could work Tsuna slowly up to being able to take him. "And it's _important_."

He swallowed, and let the words spill free, without trying to overthink them. "A Sky-Sky pairing is sexual, sweetheart. And I really, really want you as my War Sky. Want you to sink your cock into me, and claim me and mine as the core of your domain. Want to be your pleasure, and your refuge, and I want you to help me tear the mafia _down_. I've tried getting the other Dons to behave from inside the system, and it _doesn't_ work." The younger Sky in front of is incredibly still, and his Flames curl inwards, the lack of feedback from Tsuna's Sealed Flames not helping with his nervousness about everything he's just revealed to the teen. He's just preparing himself to undignified retreat, when Tsuna bowls him over, and he has the tiny brunette on top of him, the few sparks of Sky Flames that can escape the Seal turning the younger Sky's eyes orange, and he swallows again.

"I'll take that response as a yes, please, sweetheart." Tsuna's lips are clumsy on his, desperate, further confirmation that he does, indeed, want this, and his Flames set to tugging at the Seal, and there's a surprisingly large cock rocking against his abdomen through the thin fabric of the younger Sky's pyjama pants, and there's already a damp spot forming. (He still feels like a complete pervert for the thought that flashes through his head as he realises just how much of Tsuna's abdomen his cock would occupy if he was the War Sky claiming his Home. He was going to have to make that happen anyway, but sometime in the future when he could work the younger Sky up to it safely. Perhaps with Romario and/or Hayato helping with that.)

"Slowly, sweetheart. Need you to slide that fat cock of yours into my ass before you cum to make this happen, and that's not going to happen with pants in the way." He gets a puzzled look from the younger Sky, and he flips the two of them over, and pulls Tsuna's pyjama bottoms off. The size of the cock that reveals makes him intensely grateful for the plug he's been wearing for the last few hours. "Penetration lets our Flames merge. It's more complicated than that, but right now the important part is that I want to ride your cock, sweetheart, and there's more to it than just selfish pleasure seeking."

He reaches back and eases the woefully inadequate plug from his opening, and drops it onto his pile of dirty clothes. He'll need it again later, but right now he's more concerned with finding the lube in his bag. Romario had prepared him well earlier, but he wasn't sure that was going to be enough, given the fat cock his War Sky had. He finds the lube, and smears Tsuna's cock with it. He jacks Tsuna, spreading the lube over him more evenly, and the younger Sky bucks up into his hand, and he really should prepare himself a bit more for this, but he can't resist the urge to have his War Sky claim him, and he wants that Seal off his other half.

He has to bite his cheek at the stretch. He hasn't taken something this thick in years, and the ache is _exquisite_ , but he doesn't want the tiny brunette beneath him to worry that he's hurting him. But he is having to _force_ his ass to take the incredibly thick cock his War Sky was concealing in his boxers. He pants in relief when he gets the head in, and he just has to deal with the shaft holding him open, rather than the painfully wide head. And whilst it might be short, it makes solid contact with his prostate as he settles into place over Tsuna, who is looking at him worshipfully, and he wants nothing more than to keep that look on the younger Sky’s face. But right now he's concentrating more on working the damn Seal off so that they can merge their Flames _properly_.

(It gives Tsuna a long moment to gather his stamina and willpower. He knows that the first time _he_ fucked anyone, he came _while_ trying to actually penetrate them the first time. Fortunately he'd had a null refraction period, though Romario had teased him about it for _weeks_.)

If Tsuna wants to set fire to the Ninth for the Seal, he'll be _right_ behind him when he does it, watching his back, because fuck this thing was insidious. He clenches absently around the cock in his ass and concentrates on sharpening his Will, and forcing the Seal free. It comes loose all of a sudden and he's left reeling as the Flames it contains backlash on him for his interference, and then the world's twisting on him, and he's under Tsuna, and the short fat cock in his ass is ramming directly against his prostate over and over again, the Flame of Hyper Dying Will Mode alight on the younger Sky's forehead, and he lets Tsuna do what he wants with his body as he works to knit their Flames together into a single Sky.

The two knit together with even more ease than Settima’s journal had described; she and her partner had had to work hard to make their Flames submit to each other. But it’s done, now, and it’s irrevocable, and then he can just enjoy being fucked with the younger Sky's Dying Will.

He's seriously impressed with his War Sky's stamina. He certainly hadn't had the same at fourteen, and there's a small hand wrapped around his cock - it doesn't even circle the full circumference of it - and stroking him _just_ right, and was that the Vongola Hyper Intuition focused on getting him off? It certainly seemed like it with the way Tsuna was hitting _every_ single one of his sweet spots, internal _and_ external. The Sky roaring through him was like a wildfire; he hadn't realised just how strong Tsuna was until he'd unSealed him, and he was too distracted by the pleasure from the way his body was being treated to even try and leash the roaring Flames again, and he doubted he could.

Their Sky spreads out in ripples from the Sawada house, and he felt Romario's half alarmed, alert state through the bond he - and now Tsuna - shared with his Rain and pushed reassurance and a portion of the pleasure he was feeling down it. Tsuna's wrist twisted, and a thumb nail traced the vein just under the head of his cock, and he came convulsively around the cock in his ass, and only just had the presence of mind to bite his hand rather than scream his pleasure to the whole house.

His orgasm tips Tsuna over the edge with him, but he's too out of it to register that until he realises that his belly was starting to feel swollen and stretched, and the teen's cock was still pulsing. The Flames curling possessively around him - centred around him, and his as much as they were Tsuna's now - were as much Cloud as Sky, and he resigned himself to the cum enema he was apparently receiving, tilting his hips to help his body contain it. The smaller Sky collapses on top of him and his softening cock slips out of his ass. He aches, but it's a good ache, and he clenches tight, determined to keep the thick, Flame-rich cum in his guts for now. He ruffles Tsuna's hair with one hand, and rolls the two of them over onto their sides. "Good, sweetheart?" Tsuna's curled into him, head under his chin.

"Warm. Good." There was a pause, and a kiss pressed against his pulse, and his cock twitched in interest. "Can think - and can feel Hayato and 'Keshi and someone else." He rubs his cheek in the soft hair, and wonders what it was going to be like adding two more Guardians as well as his War Sky to the Family. He couldn’t _feel_ either boy though, so the bonds obviously needed a _lot_ of shoring up, and he’d have to work with Tsuna on that.

He reaches for the plug that he’d been wearing earlier, and eases it back into his ass. It would stop him making a ridiculous mess when he fell asleep and everything relaxed, and then he used his dirty t-shirt to clean up the mess his own orgasm had made, and tucked it back in his bag, and goes back to petting his Tsuna. The responses of the other Dons to his petite War Sky raging at them was going to be _amazing_.

And seeing their faces when they _then_ realised that Tsuna was the _Cavallone_ War Sky were going to be hysterical, and there was nothing they - or the Vongola - could do about it. He was Don Cavallone, claimed as such by his predecessors, and Tsuna wasn't even the designated heir for the Vongola, and he wasn't going to give up the other half of his Sky to them. If they tried to take him? Well, then they'd see why Ricardo di Vongola had so _terrified_ their ancestors.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pipsqueak Dino, _what_ have you _done_?" His Flames respond instinctively to the anger present in his former-tutor's voice, and throw up a wall of distinctively overcharged Flames between the two of them; he’s feeling very well fucked, and not in _any_ mood to deal with Reborn’s standard treatment of a nuisance. Tsuna's still asleep, on his chest, his War Sky trusting him implicitly to keep him safe, and that gives him a warm, tingly feeling that he wants to keep. He stares in shock at the foot thick, almost opaque wall of Flames that he just produced; Settima - Tiberia - really hadn't been joking about the power boost from being part of a bonded Sky pair in the journals he’d read. He was going to have to go through his control exercises again, and make sure he shared them with his Tsuna. Reborn's eyes narrowed, and he hit the wall with his ten-ton Leon hammer, and he bit his lip as Leon connected, and the reverberations along with his and Tsuna's Flames forced the shapeshifting chameleon back to it's base form. "You don't have the reserves to hold this for long, and dame-Tsuna -" he growled, low in his throat, a rumbling sound at the casual insult to his War Sky, surprising himself as well as his former-tutor "- I _will_ punish you for that, pipsqueak-Dino."

The tiny brunette on his chest stiffened, starting to rouse, possibly in response to the threat to him and he wrapped one arm more tightly around his War Sky, his mate, and shushes Tsuna; the younger male’s Flames were flickering just below his skin, about to launch him into Hyper Dying Will Mode - while his War Sky was _very_ strong, he was untrained, and he didn’t want to see what would happen if Tsuna launched himself at his tutor. "S'just Reborn, sweetheart. He's too well paid and too well bound by contract to kill either of us. Go back to sleep." He deliberately needled the Sun, just a little bit. The smaller Sky on his chest grumbles, his hips twitching, and rubbing his thick cock against his abs, but Tsuna does tuck himself back under his chin, and he notes his body's processed the cum he was filled with earlier. No wonder he feels _good_ ; that had been loaded with his War Sky’s Flames.

"I thought I had raised you to be smarter than that, pipsqueak-Dino." He runs a soothing hand down Tsuna's spine, Sky Flames easing the tension he finds there, coaxing his War Sky down from an attack state.

"You didn't _raise_ me, Reborn; if anyone was going to get to claim _that_ honor, it would be Romario. And as to what I did, I claimed my War Sky. And right now, I'd much rather he was fucking me _again_ , rather than me having to argue with you about a perfectly reasonable decision. Be glad I’m here to soothe him; he's feral right now - I unSealed him, and gave him something his Flames have been _craving_." There's something to be said for having his War Sky; his Flames and his confidence are through the _roof_ , and he's fairly sure he can take Reborn in a fight right now, if only because he'd be surprising the Sun Arcobaleno. He doubts he'd manage it more than once, given the man's skills and adaptability, but once would be enough. Something in his casual confidence, in the way that Tsuna has settle back to sleep on him, their blended Flames spreading out to fill the room makes his former tutor still.

"You removed the Seal, pipsqueak-Dino. How?" He was amused that was what his former tutor had chosen to focus on; he'd have thought the admission that Tsuna had fucked him would gather more attention from the Sun. Tsuna was _just_ about legal in Italy, but he remembered there was something weird about Japan's laws on that stuff; but he wasn’t sure he cared. He allows one hand to edge under the blanket to toy with his War Sky, and probed Tsuna's ass with one finger, and contemplated how he'd go about working the younger Sky up to his cock without hurting him, and how his Rain would appreciate watching him intent on pleasing his War Sky. "You _shouldn't_ have been strong enough to remove that Seal, pipsqueak-Dino. The _Ninth_ set it."

He pressed a single finger into Tsuna, who moaned, appreciatively, still mostly asleep, and wriggled so his finger sunk deeper into the smaller Sky's passage. "I was claimed by my War Sky. And unless you want to watch while I encourage him to claim me again, go away, Reborn." Tsuna's hips were twitching, rubbing his coke-can of a cock against the ridges of his abdomen, and he wanted it back in his ass. "He's aroused, Reborn and I have no intention of him just rubbing off against my abdomen when I could have his cock back in my ass." The Sun Arcobaleno was still watching. "Last warning, Reborn. _He's my War Sky_. Don't make me take a page of out of Ricardo di Vongola's book; I'm already sure that the other Dons are going to push both of us over the edge, but I'd rather not jump _yet_."

"War Sky?" What had the journals said that the Giglio Nero called the Sky types? Oh yes.

“We’re a Warrior/Nurturer Sky pairing, now, Reborn.” That expression meant that his tutor had neither understood, nor taken his less than subtle hints about what he was about to do. He shoved with the wall of Flames, aiming to push the Arcobaleno out of the room, and turned his attention to the yawning Tsuna on his chest, instead.

Sleepy orange eyes met his, and he grinned, a little sappily. "Ready for round two, beautiful?" Tsuna squirmed on the single finger in his ass, clenching around it, almost painfully tight. "Though as much fun as I could have working your ass open and sliding my cock into it, I was hoping to take yours again. It felt really, really good, and I'm high as a kite on your Flames, sweetheart."

"Dino-nii." The affectionate tone combined with the suffix makes him squirm a bit at the kink that hinted at, but given he was already fucking the man who had had a hand in raising him, he couldn’t talk, and Tsuna raised himself on his forearms. The Flame of the younger Sky's Will was burning on his forehead again. "You are _allowed_ to let me deal with our enemies."

"Reborn isn't an _enemy_." He rolls the two of them over, and sits up, reaching behind him to remove the plug; he was still slick enough for this and then he held Tsuna’s cock steady and guided himself onto his War Sky's cock again. "He's an unholy cursed nuisance who is bound from killing either of us. Save enemy for the Vongola Ninth, or the Man in the Iron Hat. Or the Italian Government when they try and purge us again." He has to bite his cheek again, the plug he’d been wearing nowhere near adequate to keep him sufficiently stretched to make taking Tsuna’s cock easy; the result is painfully pleasurable and he moans when he gets it all the way in. "Fuck. Your cock is _amazing_ , sweetheart." He clenches around it, shifting until the head is pressed firmly against his prostate and then starts riding it slowly, lengthening the strokes until his opening is being stretched by his War Sky's fat cockhead on every stroke. He's seriously considering letting it pop free so he can force his body to take it all over again, craving that sharp almost painful sensation, but before he can make that decision Tsuna flips the two of them over, and pushes his legs up so he's almost folded in half, and is doing just that. Withdrawing entirely, and then forcing him to take his cock over and over again, and he can't do much more than moan in pleasure as the muscles guarding his opening are forced to surrender.

Tsuna's Will is _still_ alive on his forehead, and that's _incredibly_ arousing. So much so that he finds himself cumming around the younger Sky's cock, his own untouched. That earns him a smile from Tsuna, and a thumb pressed against his perineum, leaking cloudy Flames, and he whines at the sensation. He hadn't expected Tsuna to already have figured that sort of trick out, and the spike of pleasure that shoots up his spine is overwhelming enough that his passage just keeps spasming around his War Sky's cock, his orgasm rolling on and on and on, and fuck, he's in love with his partner's Hyper Intuition _already_. "You can take more than this, can't you, Dino-nii?" He squirms at the suffix, and he's definitely found a new kink there, and he nods, though he has no idea what the younger Sky _means_ by his question. "Good."

His body rebels perhaps an hour later, exhausted by his War Sky's demands, and his ass half ruined by the pleasure Tsuna has pushed on him under his Dying Will, and still the other Sky is demanding more of him; in the end, he passes out, still impaled on Tsuna's cock, and he realises in the last seconds before he greys out, that Reborn is _still_ watching the two of them, his former tutor’s eyes fixed on the Flame on Tsuna’s forehead.

The plug - enlarged with Cloud Flames, so it’s large enough to stopper him - is back in his ass when he comes round, and Tsuna's head is pillowed on his swollen belly, his Flame finally gone from his forehead. "Sleep, my own. You're exhausted, and need it. Will need it." His War Sky was doing _something_ with his Flames, but he was sure that his Tsuna would explain later. Even if that explanation was only ‘my intuition was prodding me’. He shuts his eyes obediently; he's safe here in a way that he only normally feels with Romario on guard. He's only sort of conscious still when Tsuna speaks again. "He's _mine_ , Reborn. You _won't_ hurt him anymore." He reaches out along the bond to his Rain and pushes everything at him, and gets an amused 'well done' from Romario, that follows him down into a very sweet dream where he was being _very_ well used, by both his Rain, and his War Sky, and the rest of their Elements. It was a _very_ sweet dream.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shhhhhh." His war-sky's head is still pillowed on his stomach, and he can feel the younger Sky's flames still ebbing and flowing through his system. "Reborn's finally gone, and as much fun as _demonstrating_ my claim on you was, I want to keep you to myself for a while, Dino-nii." The suffix makes him squirm and Tsuna giggles in amusement at the response. "And if you’re too noisy, someone might come investigate. I was thinking that I could spend a little while experimenting with you. And with this -" one finger traces the outline of his cock through the blanket, and the light touch tickles; he squirms in response. "- I think it might take me a while to learn to do more than just lick it like a lollipop." He whimpers at the idea. "I might even have to do jaw exercises, if it's as big as it looks." His cheeks heat, and he really wants to know what Tsuna had been reading, because that last line had to have been calculated to make him fall apart again - and the way his war-sky takes the opportunity to move and strip the blanket off him in one swift motion only adds more fuel to his curiosity.

"Tsu-NAH." His attempt to ask turns into a moan of his war-sky's name; the touch of that scorchingly hot tongue to the very tip of his cock was exquisite. He's not sure he's going to last very long with that little tongue lapping at the head of his cock, teasing at his slit and his frenulum, and then Tsuna kisses the tip and sucks at it, his little hands wrapping around the base to stop him thrusting up into his mouth and choking him. "Fuck, sweetheart, you're killing me. You're going to get a mouthful of cum if you keep that up." That doesn't seem to be something his war-sky objects to, not with the way the teen opens his mouth further, and manages to suck the whole head of his cock into it, and fuck, it was going to be obscene teaching Tsuna how to deep throat him; just the way his cock made his cheeks bulge -

Tsuna toyed with the plug in his ass, thrusting it a little further in; the second of those tiny thrusts makes contact with his prostate, and all he can do isarch and cum, and his war-sky swallows _everything_ he has to offer him, though a trickle of cum does escapes from the corner of his mouth. Tsuna let his now softening cock slip from his mouth with a pop, and then catches up the escaped trickle with his finger, and he whimpers as he watches Tsuna suck his fingers clean. "So. More explanations, Dino-nii; and -" his war-sky pressed a flame covered hand to his belly, "- did you know you'd gain these?" He blinked, and settled into his Flames. He'd been so busy trying to corral the raging hurricane that was their combined Sky that he hadn't even registered the three tiny presences nestling behind his sacral chakra.

"Sort of. I knew there had to be something to a War-Sky/Home-Sky bonding that allowed conception given that our Settima had a wife, not a husband, and her daughter _definitely_ belonged to both of them. DNA tests confirmed it a few years back." He pressed a hand over the top of Tsuna's, and sat up, carefully; he could definitely feel the bulk of the Cloud-engorged plug, and the shadow of the two vigorous fuckings he'd received as well as the tiny presences, curled in his flames "C'mere, and let me tell you about Tiberia, who went to war for the Cavallone, Tsuna, and a piece of the Vongola's well-hidden history." He scooted backwards until he could lean against Tsuna's bed. "Not even sure whether Reborn knows some of this, sweetheart."

His war-sky crawled into his lap, and he was reminded again about just how tiny Tsuna was. "Tell me? Tiberia sounds interesting." He squirms a little, and Tsuna lays his head against his chest, and he can feel his war-sky threading Flames through his system again, feeding the three tiny presences, strengthening them, and if that was his unblocked hyper intuition helping him, Tsuna was going to be a menace when he learned to focus it on specific tasks.

"Oh she is. Command of the Family devolved on her during World War 2, and she had a bond like we do." He ran a hand down Tsuna's back, and enjoyed the sensations of his partner’s Flames stroking over his own. "Her wife, and yes, I do mean her wife, was Daniela di Vongola; the two of them caused havoc and mayhem and drove the other Dons up the wall by being the core of the Resistance to Mussolini. They had one daughter once the war ended, my grandmother, who they _doted_ on."

"But - the Family Tree Reborn showed me shows Daniela as widowed, with a son, the current Ninth?" Tsuna had stiffened, and he could guess why; he’d seen the official versions of the Vongola Family tree.

"And that was what I meant by well-hidden history. Timoteo was one of her older brother's bastards, the only one with a Sky Flame; she helped raise him in various hideouts during the war, and when he was older enough gave the Family a choice between her way, or following him; they chose the more conventional option, a male Don, and she was happy to be allowed to concentrate on being Tiberia's. The two of them _adored_ each other, and they rebuilt the Cavallone after the fascists decimated it trying to kill the pair of them." He pressed a kiss into Tsuna's fluffy hair. "There are a lot of stories about the two of them within the Family and the chaos they created."

"They sound _fascinating_." His war-sky pressed a kiss against his throat. "And well loved."

"They were. We were a relatively small Family before the war, but if not for a specific cluster of incidents during my father’s reign, we would be challenging the Vongola under Timoteo for size and reach; in repairing that damage I've been concentrating on relatively ethical growth, so we've fallen behind a little bit." He allowed his hand to trail down Tsuna's spine, and teased at his tiny, untried opening. "And before Reborn tries to guilt you into taking the Vongola on and reforming them, the way i’ve been reforming the Cavallone, there is another heir who is _just_ as eligible, and Timoteo raised him as his own son."

"Then _why_ ...?"

"Because Xanxus di Vongola has a mind of his own, and Timoteo wanted someone more malleable, at a guess." His war-sky gave him a quizzical look. He grinned. "His Rain Guardian was a school friend, and in vino veritas, basically. Plus Bono is a sneaky son of a bitch when he wants to be, and we've got Daniela's diaries, too."

"Reborn told me about Enrico, and Massimo and Federico. Why didn't he mention Xanxus?"

"He's currently an ice cube. Which is a long story -" Tsuna shifts in his lap, carefully avoiding kneeing his cock, and kissing him. "- oh, I can get with this plan, sweetheart." He kisses along his war-sky's jawline, and wraps his whip-hand around Tsuna’s cock. "Want to fuck me again, or try something else? Intercrural would mean you can get an idea of how much pleasure I get from taking your cock without me risking hurting you. Or I could return the earlier favour? Your choice, Tsuna."

"You really seemed to enjoy it when I took you, so - can we?" He’s sorely tempted by the question/offer, but he’s not sure he has the patience to work his war-sky open

"Mmm. Not going to fuck you _just_ yet sweetheart. I'd hurt you -" Tsuna presses a finger to his lips, and he nips at it gently.

"- you wouldn't ever hurt me, Dino-nii." His war-sky looks _absolutely_ sure as he makes that statement, a touch of his Flames in his eyes.

"Not deliberately, Tsuna. But -"

"I know." His war-sky's lips quirk into a smile. "You’d never hurt me. Still given how worried you are about doing so, Intercrural it is then, Dino-nii. You were so pretty taking my cock and I want to feel like that."

“Need to find the lube, sweetheart.” Tsuna scrambles out of his lap, and retrieves it from amongst the pile of his clothes, and pours a generous amount of it into his hands. He smooths in over his war-sky’s inner thighs, taking a moment to play with his cock and balls, and remembering the way taking that cock had felt. His war-sky shivers appreciatively under his touch. "There's a couple of positions we can do this in, sweetheart, but the main thing is that you want to keep your pretty thighs clamped tightly together."

"Can we do it like this?" Tsuna was going to _kill_ him at this rate. His tiny war-sky had shifted onto his hands and knees, presenting his perfect ass to him, and he wanted nothing more than to spread those smooth buttocks and plunder the tiny opening he'd find between them, but that wasn't what was on offer to him.

  
"That'll work _very_ well." Very, very well. He could resist the temptation he was being offered. He _could_. He settles himself behind his war-sky and positions the head of his cock at the crease between Tsuna's thighs and buttocks, and then pushes. He blinks at the intensity of the sensation, at the contrast of the soft skin protecting his war-sky's balls, and the fierce heat of the younger Sky's own erect cock against his, and the tight pressure of tense thigh muscles. "How does that feel for you, sweetheart?"

"Good. And you feel _enormous_ , Dino-nii." He fumbles slightly, finding his balance and then thrusts, carefully and they both moan, and he speeds up and Tsuna whimpers, but it's definitely a _good_ whimper, and his war-sky bucks and whines beneath him, and demands, and he meets his demands, fucking him faster and harder, and finally balancing carefully, he wraps a hand around both of their cocks, and strokes twice, and he feels the orgasm racking Tsuna's system and lets go himself. He barely catches himself before he collapses on top of his tiny partner, and instead slips sideways, and takes Tsuna with him, curling around him. “Still want to ride you at some point, Dino.”

"I can help you work up to anal sex, Tsuna, but there's no rush." He strokes the thin hip, and nuzzles behind his war-sky's ear. "If I'm desperate to fuck someone and you aren’t ready, Bono and Romario would both be delighted to serve." His war-sky pushes back into him, and pulls his arm down over him, making an inquisitive sound.

"Oh, that's another part of being a Sky that Reborn didn't share with you, did he? I'm beginning to think he's as senile as Timoteo, sweetheart. Relationships between a Sky and their Guardians aren't _obligatory_ , but if you're going to turn to someone for comfort, then turning to those who are the most compatible with you makes sense, doesn't it?" Tsuna makes an affirmative sound. "They'll tend to pair off within our set anyway; sex with someone who can share pleasure with you is _much_ more intense, and vanilla sex pales beside it. And the Harmony factor tends to dull jealousy into non-existence." He grins, wickedly though his war-sky can't see it. "In fact, I think Hayato would be more inclined towards jealousy if I tried to prevent him from worshipping you, sweetheart. Your Right Hand _adores_ you.” The blush that teasing comment earns him from his war-sky is adorable, and he pulls the blanket over both of them, and settles back down to nap again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All's Fair in Love and War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745449) by [Dissenter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissenter/pseuds/Dissenter), [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare)
  * [The war of the heavens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354047) by [Dissenter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissenter/pseuds/Dissenter)




End file.
